Utter madness
by Micelle
Summary: This is a story about Tamao being wierd and everyone just being not theirselves... take Anna she's nice now, Ren became a puppy, Jun became a baby etc... just utter madness... my favorite pairings are here... YohxAnn RenxPiri HoroxTam...please read
1. Default Chapter

Okay so I think this is the weirdest fanfic I've ever created… it was just a draft story… experimental…but if you like this… then I'll continue this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

It was just like a normal day for them all. They were all having fun inside the Funbari onsen that day. However, as soon as night fell… everything changed… it was anything but the usual.

Anna was lying on the floor unconscious. Everyone seemed shock. There was Chocolove, Ren, Horohoro, Lyserg and of course Yoh inside the room. Jun kept Pirika and Manta outside the room.

Yoh slowly went towards Anna. Gently he picked him up and held the girl in his arms. She was still unconscious. Yoh's eyes were dark.

They were attacked, without anyone noticing anything. The whole gang was there… Ren, Jun, Horo, Pirika, Chocolove, Lyserg, Faust, Ryu and his gang… they were outside having their barbeque party… well all except Anna. She was already resting in her room. She hated the crowd and Yoh understands that. But now he just wished that he didn't let Anna sleep early tonight.

Anna was the perfect prey. Even though she could handle herself she was still alone.

Faust instantly entered the room with Eliza behind him.

"Yoh-kun." Faust said extending his hands to get Anna's body.

Yoh was hesitant at first. He doesn't want to give Anna to anyone just yet.

"She'll be alright. I'll make sure of that." Faust assured with a smile.

Yoh then lifted his eyes and looked at Faust. He then looked at Anna. Finally he gave the girl to the doctor.

Faust laid Anna on her futon. The moment Anna was comfortable Faust and Eliza started to work.

"I swear Anna… whoever did this to you will pay." Yoh muttered as he clenched his fist.

Horohoro though was awfully quiet… he was obviously shocked but his blue eyes tell of another thing… it was as if… as if he knew who did this. He seemed scared to even think about what he was thinking. He was afraid that he was right that it was real. He then started to step out of the room… just to get away from that scene for a while.

But when he stepped outside he met Jun. She was just standing by the door.

"You know who did this… you saw her too." Jun started as Horo looked at her, his eyes wide.

"She can't do this… you know she's not like that. Maybe I'm… I mean we are just mistaken." Horo said trying to find the right reason for this.

"My eyes never deceive me." Jun answered sharply.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Horo asked starting to sweat.

"I think only the two of us knows the truth. Don't worry… if what you're saying is true and this is only a trick then I will stay quiet… but if I ever found out that Tamao is behind this then…" Jun said pausing to think.

"Then what?"

"Anna is my friend… and I will never let anyone hurt any of my friends. That's one lesson I learned from Yoh." Jun said and with that she slowly walked away, going to her room.

"Tamao… where are you?" Horo muttered looking sadly at the star-filled night sky.

---------

"Will she be alright?" Pirika asked, still worried.

"She's just unconscious… she'll wake up tomorrow." Faust answered.

Yoh was more than thankful to learn about this but still he's very mad… actually furious because of what happened to the only woman he loved. He just can't believe that he would let anyone hurt his Anna. It just made him feel like he was really weak. He didn't protect her. With all the power he had gained from the Shaman Fight and he still cannot protect her.

--------------

However from afar, there in the shadows of the trees stood two figures. It was a boy and a girl…

Somehow they were very familiar.

The girl then smiled, slowly revealing herself in the moonlight… It was Tamao.

"That's what she deserves for being so cruel to me… now Yoh you'll finally notice me." She said smirking as the boy beside him leaned towards the light as well. As expected it was definitely the other Asakura. Hao.

"I hope you didn't hurt Anna that much." He said, smiling.

"Don't tell me you still like that bitch. Hello? She dumped you in front of everyone… including the Asakura oldies."

"True? But still first love never dies…"

"I think you're right."

"Let's go home… tomorrow is another day…" Hao decided as he turned back. Tamao followed soon after. From the shadows of the trees… the two disappeared.

_Tamao:_

It was almost a week ever since my life started to take a different twist.

First my training finally ended… making my stay on the Asakura shrine no longer needed.

But I don't have a home; I don't have a family… I have nowhere to go.

Horohoro offered me to stay with him and Pirika but it was too much.

But I can't stay anymore…especially now that Yoh already married Anna… I can't bear it… it really hurts me.

It was raining that time. I could remember everything clearly. I quietly sat in the bus stop waiting for something like a miracle.

But there was no miracle… there was only a man named Hao.

"Would you like to come with me?" he said.

"No, but thank you." I answered, blushing a bit… he really looks like Yoh.

"No one ignores me…" he whispered… as I slowly felt drowsy

Finally my body had succumbed to it… I fell asleep… everything turned dark.

When I woke up though…

I felt really weird…

That's when it all started.

_Hao:_

It was quite amusing… the Diamant worked wonders for Tamao. I never imagined her being like this. From being shy she became assertive and courageous. From being so nice and patient… she became slightly as 'wicked' as me and as strong-willed as Anna. The cute Tamao was gone… and now a woman is born. Then I saw it… she was like Anna… intimidating, alluring and sexy… but this time she's not an ice queen but a fire sorceress… never afraid to hide her feelings, always has her eyes for revenge… then I thought… I could use her.

---------

_Tamao_:

It was I who attacked Anna… using the Diamant's power to defeat her.

Now she'll know how it is to be so weak, so helpless, so pitiful… I'll make her suffer… for taking Yoh away from me…for making me feel like I'm insignificant.

This time I'll be the boss…

and no one can bring me back… not even Yoh.

------

True it was just the start of their revenge… but is Anna the only victim they have in line or will they terrorize the lives of the whole gang? Find out in the next chapter…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's still pretty unclear… but tell me if you liked this idea… I mean Tamao being like that is really unimaginable and I think it's pretty interesting…


	2. Second wave

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King… I'm not as great as my master!

Okay so forgive me if I've ever messed up on the spellings again… stupid Mici! Stupid!

This idea suddenly popped in my head… because I really hate it when Tamao doesn't stand up to herself… then I think 'hey I'm a writer! I can do (er write?) anything!'

And so the madness continues.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Yoh was still worried. He was beside Anna all night. He wanted to be with her as long he could. He really can't forget the fact that he wasn't there when all this happened to her. He just cannot forgive himself.

"Maybe Anna was right. I really _do_ need her trainings… forgive me Anna if I didn't listen to you before." Yoh whispered holding her right hand as tightly as he could.

He never would want to let go of her.

Then…

He suddenly felt her fingers twitch. His face started to lighten up. His eyes then turned to her face. Anticipation was written all over Yoh Asakura's face hoping that Anna would wake up. Oh how he long to see her fierce yet captivating eyes once more.

"Anna!" Yoh can't help but shout out when Anna's eyes started to slowly open.

"Y-Yoh?" She muttered trying to stand up. Her eyes full of wonder.

"Oh Anna! I'm so happy." Yoh whispered with bliss while helping her to sit up.

"Yoh!" Anna suddenly shouted while throwing her arms around Yoh.

She embraced him tightly burying her face on his chest.

"Anna?" Yoh muttered quite confused, as well as surprised.

One he was surprised that Anna was embracing him. Second he was surprised that Anna didn't slap him yet. And third, the fact that surprised him the most was that Anna was crying.

"I'm so happy I could see you again." Anan cried as Yoh caressed her back, "I'm scared Yoh… it was very dark and I was so alone… Yoh. I'm afraid to go back there." Anna continues to mutter while Yoh was still confused.

This was just very weird. Anna never tells anyone that she's scared. She never liked it when somebody sees her cry… even if it was him. But honestly, Yoh liked this very much, for the first time Anna didn't act like the ice queen she is instead she acted like a young girl petrified by the incident that happened… and Yoh was just glad that he's there for her now more than ever.

"I'm here Anna." He hushed, "do not be afraid anymore."

"Don't leave me Yoh. Please." Anna cried.

Yoh smiled.

"I won't." He whispered to her ear.

-------------

The next day everyone just couldn't believe their eyes. Everyone was seated in a circle as Anna poured tea for each and every one of them… with all finesse and refinement.

This was not Anna at all.

"Are you sure she is Anna?" Ren can't help but ask.

Anna then looked at him as he started to look terrified again but instead of slapping him or hurting him… Anna smiled.

Everyone then gasped… except for Yoh who was just laughing at their reaction.

Since Anna was finished she placed the teapot on the tray and sat quietly beside Yoh… still with that gentle smile.

"But Ren… can't you see I am Anna." Anna said sweetly. It was very different from her usual cold way of speaking.

She was very different indeed. She was smiling, she loved to serve everyone, and she didn't butt in to their conversation acting like a know-it-all.

Finally her eyes became very soft…

However her friends' reaction was not good at all…

Instead of being happy for her… they were all freaked out.

"This is very weird!" Chocolove shouted in outburst.

"I agree Yoh. Maybe she's under a spell or something." Lyserg added quite concerned.

"Thank you for worrying about me Lyserg but I'm sure that I'm in a perfect condition. You don't need to worry about me anymore." Anna smiled.

"See. I told you she's fine." Yoh added grinning sheepishly like he used to.

"Why are you so quiet there Oniichan? Don't you have something to say too?" Pirika noticed looking at her brother beside her.

Horohoro suddenly snapped looking as if he just came from a deep thought.

"Something's troubling you Horohoro?" Anna suddenly asked. Horohoro then looked at Anna, his eyes were afraid.

"No! Nothing! I'm okay. I think… I… I just need some fresh air." He said stammering a little. He then stood up and left the room. Leaving everyone freaked out even more.

"I hope he'll be fine." Anna whispered to Yoh, her eyes terribly worried.

"Don't worry… he will be. As for you… you should really get some sleep now. You've been working all day." Yoh said to her.

"Don't worry. I'm your wife and I must know how to serve my husband."

"But I don't want a slave for a wife. Sleep now. For me?" Yoh said using those cute puppy-dog eyes of his.

Anna just couldn't resist him and so she bowed goodbye to everyone first, kissed Yoh in the cheek and went to her room.

"That's really freaky. Am I the only one who thinks that was really freaky!" Chocolove suddenly said.

"Well I don't know you guys I think I like Anna better just the way she is. I mean she's nicer now." Yoh said.

"But Master Yoh… I'm not used to seeing Miss Anna doing all the laundry work and cleaning." Ryu said with all respect.

"Yeah it's just… weird." Manta added with Chocolove shouting "Freaky! Freaky!" behind him.

"You must do something." Ren suggested.

"You think so? But what?" Yoh asked. Honestly, he still cannot think of anything as of now.

He was still getting used to Anna's new personality.

------

Meanwhile outside the onsen Horohoro was looking at the sky, quietly feeling the breeze passing by him. Suddenly he felt something which made him look downstairs.

"Tamao?" he murmured, his eyes looking shocked again.

With that he suddenly went down and hid from the girl, watching her as she walks in the onsen with ease.

"What is she doing here?" He asked, knowing that her obligations in the Asakura family were already finished.

He was still hanging on that thought when someone tapped him on the shoulder making him jump in surprise. When he looked though he just saw Hao's smiling face looking at him.

"Hao… it's only you. You scared the crap out of me!" Horohoro said.

"I'm sorry. But I just want to ask the whereabouts of your sister?" Hao asked, smiling at the Ainu.

"Oh…she's in there with the rest. Why?" Horohoro asked.

"I just want to see her. She's just so cute."

"Of course she's cute… she's an Usui. Don't tell me you like my sister?" Horo shouted pointing at Hao like it was a big thing.

"I don't know… I just find her cute."

"Ah… okay. She's just in there go ahead."

"Okay."

Then with that Hao left and walked in too, leaving Horohoro alone again.

----------

Now let's go back inside… Anna was quietly resting, sitting in front of the window and watching quietly as everyone outside carried on their business.

That's when the door to her room suddenly opened wide. She looked at it at once and saw Tamao walking in.

Her eyes were looking fiercely staring at Anna with anger and disgust. She then continued to march to Anna as the blonde moved backwards pressing herself to the wall.

Tamao smirked, bent down and grabbed Anna's chin pulling her nearer to her.

"Listen to me and listen well for this is the last time I'm going to tell you this. I don't know what happened and how the hell you survived but if you say this to anyone… anyone especially to Yoh I will not hesitate to finish you and everyone here. Understand?" Tamao said threatening Anna.

"Why are you doing this?" Anna asked, fearing the pink-haired girl.

"Why? For revenge! Now one word and I swear I'll be anything but nice! Get it?"

Anna can't do anything now… and so she just nodded.

And with that Yoh suddenly came in making Tamao let go of Anna at once and pretended like she was checking her condition.

"Hello Tamao. Good thing you visited us." Yoh said smiling.

"I'm very happy too. Master Hao told me what happened and I was so worried. Good thing Miss Anna is now fine," she answered to Yoh looking so sweet and nice, she then turned to Anna, "Right Miss Anna?" with evil in her eyes.

Anna nod at once starting to get scared again.

"Ja! How about I cook up something while I'm here." Tamao said while standing up and acting very happy.

"Great! I missed the way you cooked. How about you Anna?"

"Um… no thanks. I'll just rest some more."

"Good. Let's go to the kitchen Tamao. Horo and the rest would be happy to see you again." Yoh said turning to the door and walking out. Tamao was closely behind him but before they completely left the room Tamao looked mischievously on Anna first as if saying…

'He's mine.'

"Yoh…" Anna muttered.

The door then closed leaving Anna alone once more. Anna placed her hands on her head. She cannot believe it.

"I can hear thoughts once more…" Anna whispered looking terrified at the floor.

Before Anna met Yoh she was burdened with this ability. But Yoh's kindness made her lose this ability. Somehow it suddenly disappeared.

But now… seeing Tamao like that and knowing that her Yoh would be taken away from her the thoughts of all the residents inside the house slowly crept inside her head.

Anna lied on the floor. Her hands clutching her head and was trying desperately to block the thoughts.

She breathed heavily until slowly and agonizingly she did it.

Somehow she had tamed the ability. Somehow.

"Yoh." Anna whispered helplessly as she continued to lie down on the floor.

--------

Pirika was still doing the laundry. She always does these chores as thanks for staying inside the onsen. However she doesn't know the fact that Ren Tao was watching her from afar, enjoying these simple glances of her. The two really liked each other but just afraid to let each other know… that's why in the end all they could do is dream.

"Hey Pirika!" Hao suddenly greeted from behind her.

"Oh hi Hao!" Pirika answered back, "Are you here to see Miss Anna?"

"Um… not really." Hao said while sitting down beside her, "she already got her Yoh, she doesn't need me anymore."

"Don't say that. You'll be pretty surprised once you saw what happened to her."

"I'm sure I will." He muttered under his breath.

"What's that?" Pirika asked at once.

"Um… nothing. I was just wondering if I could help you with that."

"Certainly. It's not everyday that Hao Asakura comes beside me and asks if he could help me wash everybody's clothes here?" Pirika said laughing.

Hao stared at Pirika as she giggled. Her face was just bright and cheerful. So innocent… so beautiful…

"You do look cute." Hao muttered once more.

"What's that?"

"Um… I said that the man that you would marry will surely be one lucky guy. I mean you're cute, smart and can wash clothes like a pro."

"Thank You." Pirika muttered looking down and blushing as her thoughts pictured Ren.

Meanwhile the object of her thoughts was not there anymore on his place. The moment he saw Hao arrived he instantly left. He looked pissed, annoyed, and jealous at the same time that even Bason cannot decipher what his master was thinking.

--------------

After Tamao cooked for everyone she wanted to have a talk with Yoh personally but to her dismay Horohoro suddenly butted in pulling her away from Yoh.

"What do you think are you doing?" Tamao snapped pulling her arm from Horo's grip.

"Tamao! You're not acting like yourself. Do you think I'm that stupid to not notice that you're seducing Yoh." Horohoro shouted.

"And what if I am." Tamao bravely answered, making Horohoro gasped.

"Now I'm more than sure. Who are you and where is my friend?" Horo demanded.

"Who?"

"Tamao… where have you taken her? Impostor!"

"How dare you call me that! I am Tamao Tamamura… though I may have changed a bit I'm still Tamao!" She barked.

"But what happened to you? Why are you acting like this? I thought that you're happy for Anna and Yoh now."

"You thought?" She said sarcastically, "I don't care what you think and I don't care what you do as long as you don't stand in my way. Who are you anyway? You're talking as if… as if I'm your responsibility. Well Mr. Usui for your information I don't care about you and I can easily throw you out if I can." Tamao said daringly.

With that she left… leaving Horohoro… shaken.

-----------------

What is the world turning into? Tamao acting tough and Anna acting like a coward? What will Hao do next… does he really like Pirika or is he just pissing Ren?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like the second part… and I wish you'd like me to continue on with this story… so please review…

Thank you again!


	3. Three means three

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shaman King… please understand that I really try hard to avoid typographical errors. Thank You!

Pairings included here:

HorohoroXTamao

RenXPirika with a bit of RenXPiriXHao? Maybe…

YohXAnna or a TamaoxYohxAnna

Then let's go on with the story…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

"I told you so." Jun said when Horohoro came to her.

She was the only one whom he can talk to about this since only the two of them knew about Tamao's drastic and freaky change.

"But what could've happened to her?" Horo can't help but ask not knowing that he had asked this question for the 31st time now.

"Oh Horohoro… I really pity you. But I don't know either. All I know is we must talk to the superiors about this. This is out of our hands."

Horohoro suddenly lift up his gaze to her with questions written all over his face.

"You mean… Yoh's father and grandparents?"

"Yes. Precisely."

"No!" Horo shouted at once.

"And why?" Jun asked.

"Because they might hurt her. You know that the Asakura's are strict about these things… look at Hao. They threw him to that dark cave for a month before accepting him. And may I remind you that Hao is their own flesh and blood what more would they do for Tamao!" Horo explained starting to worry.

"If that is what you really want… I won't interfere with your plans." Jun said.

"Arigatou." Horohoro said bowing down before Jun.

With that Horohoro finally left the hotel with Jun overseeing the view of the city outside.

"But if I see something going terribly wrong. I'll not hesitate to move." Jun whispered embracing herself.

"Really… you'll interfere?" A familiar voice sounded from behind.

Jun looked at it at once seeing Tamao Tamamura, looking teasingly at her.

"Tamao. You don't have to do this I know you don't want to. If someone is forcing you to do this then tell us… and we'll help you." Jun said pleading to her.

"Really." She muttered as her eyes slowly starting to go soft like what her eyes used to look.

Jun smiled, she almost seems to have done it.

Unfortunately Tamao looked back at her again with her fierce eyes making Jun step back a bit.

"I think not!" She said mischievously.

She then pulled something from her bag, which looked like a bright stone. It suddenly flared and fired straight at Jun. She held up her hands thinking to defend herself… good thing Pai Long appeared and punched the shot away.

"Tamao? What's gotten into you?" Pai Long asked knowing the girl.

"I have you just woke up realizing how all of you look at me and pitied me like I was the most inferior creature in the world. You never treated me like a friend and even if you do you always think that I could never be as strong as all of you! I hate you all!" Tamao shouted firing another blast.

But Pai Long just punched that shot making it explode into nothing.

"Damn you stupid zombie! You should die." Tamao shouted angrily.

Upon seeing that his little friend needs extra help Hao moved into the scene, startling Jun and Pai Long.

"Hao?" Jun uttered.

"Hello Jun Tao. Happy to see me?"

"I knew you will never do anything good!" Pai Long said attacking Hao with a series of punches and kicks. But those are pretty useless for Hao, he glided here and there and with a blink he ended up behind Pai Long.

With just one touch in the neck, Hao managed to make Pai Long fall unconsciously to the floor.

"Want some?" Hao turned to Jun flashing his charming smile.

Jun was about to pull out something from behind her when Tamao shot Jun. Since Pai Long was unconscious now there was no one to protect Jun. The shot finally hit him.

"What have you done?" Jun uttered seeing her body shine bright crimson.

"Nothing." Tamao said smiling sweetly.

Jun felt herself started to grow backwards. Slowly she was getting smaller and smaller… younger and younger… until in the end the only thing that was seen of her is her dress.

"Where is she?" Hao asked curiously.

"Just watch." Tamao said smirking.

From out of the clothes a green-haired baby crawled out… from what it looks… the baby was indeed Jun.

"Very good." Hao complemented while applauding a little.

"Was that a compliment? Thank you Hao. I never thought that you could say good things about somebody." Tamao noticed.

"Don't rub it in." Hao answered.

-------

"Hao! What are you doing here?" A voice shouted from the door.

Just when they had thought that it was their victory. Hao and Tamao looked at the door and saw Ren Tao.

Ren then noticed his sister's clothes on the floor with a baby sleeping on it. Pai Long was not far from the baby but he was also knocked down.

His eyes were burning and at once Bason stood in attention beside him.

"What have you done?" Ren asked. He was still looking at the sleeping baby.

'That can't be my sister.' Ren thought, 'could it?'

"That's right. She is your sister… my dearest rival." Hao said smiling at Ren.

"Rival at what?" Tamao asked.

"To Pirika's heart? Right Ren?" Hao said taunting the Chinese Shaman.

"You're really pissing me off Hao! Bason Oversoul!" Ren shouted.

He then blinked… nothing happened.

He then noticed that Bason's spirit suddenly disappeared.

"Bason? Where the hell are you?" Ren shouted angrily.

"Um… Master Ren." Bason called as Ren turned to the direction of his voice seeing him inside a jar… held by a giggling Tamao, "Help."

"Bason!" Ren started to look worried; a shaman is only half of a warrior without his guardian spirit on his side.

"Let him go Tamao." Ren commanded.

Tamao just shook her head, "And why would I do that?"

Ren growled. He cannot believe Tamao was with Hao.

"See Ren you're outnumbered. Just tell you're sorry and go back home to Yoh looking like a loser…" Hao teased as Ren burned in anger even more, "oh by the way in addition to that tell Pirika to be prepared… I'm taking her out tonight."

"That's it!" Ren shouted starting to dash towards Hao with only his kwan dao as a weapon.

Tamao instantly put Bason down and fired the stone at Ren as he charges.

"MASTER REN!" Bason shouted.

Within a blink Ren landed on Hao's hand turning into… a blue puppy!

Ren barked and growled at Hao.

Then he stopped noticing that he became so small. He looked at himself and with that he started barking at Hao once more.

"Can you understand him?" Tamao asked putting Bason in her bag.

Tamao had made sure that Bason would not escape the jar. She placed a special incantation on that jar that could contain spirits.

"Of course I can… I can read minds. Isn't that right Ren?" Hao taunted.

'What have you done to me? Why am I color blind? Turn me back!' Ren demanded being heard by a series of barks.

"Sorry Ren but I can't. No one can reverse the Diamant's spell, even me. " Hao said.

"Hao we need to go." Tamao called.

"Okay. Bye Ren." Hao said putting Ren down. As soon as Ren touched the floor he started to bite and pull on Hao's mantle.

"Look Tamao he likes me."

"Want to finish him off?"

"No. Let him be." Hao said then with a quick pull of his mantle he knocked Ren off.

Ren rolled on the floor. He then stopped and instantly got up.

"I'll treasure the days you were still a human. Don't worry I'll take care of Pirika." Hao said and with that he and Tamao took off.

-------

'I hate you' Ren barked. He looked around.

He then went to the nearest mirror to study himself. When he got there he was shocked. Ren growled and barked with anger. He was a tiny blue bushy puppy the kind of dog that you would keep because of its cuteness. Ren shouted on top of his lungs but all he could hear were small barks.

His sister was still sleeping but leaving her like this is probably dangerous. She's just a little baby.

He then went and woke up Pai Long… when he was coming around his senses Ren decided to took off. He would not let Pai Long see his master like this. It was so embarrassing.

'I know Pai Long will take care of my sister… I have to tell Yoh about this.' Ren thought as he ran inside the elevator.

He quietly sat there as he waited until he could get to the ground floor. When the elevator door opened he rushed off at once.

Though he wasn't used to being so small and seeing everything in black and white he still managed to get to the onsen.

When he got there the first one he saw there was Anna. She was watering the plants outside the onsen.

'Anna!' Ren barked at her feet.

Anna then noticed him and bends down caressing the puppy's head.

"You look so cute." Anna said smiling.

Ren blushed. HE CAN'T BE CUTE! A fierce Shaman warrior cannot be CUTE!

He then shook his head again and started to bark. His pride must be put aside. There are far more important things than that. Ren was telling his story and since Anna can also read minds she understood it all.

After hearing the story she actually believed it… hey it's not everyday you see a bushy puppy saying he's Ren.

"I'm sorry. But I don't think I have enough power to turn you back. And I'm sill afraid of Hao and Tamao… they're just… too dangerous." Anna stated as Ren saw the fear in her eyes.

'But Anna.' Ren still insisted.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that!" Anna finally said.

Meanwhile as Anna was talking to Ren, Pirika suddenly popped out of the door.

"Hello Miss Anna… who are you talking to?" Pirika asked.

"Um…" Anna said looking at the tiny door behind her feet.

Ren seemed to be blushing. The last person he would want to see him like this was Pirika. It would be so embarrassing.

'Please Anna don't you dare tell Pirika that this is me.' Ren growled and barked.

Upon hearing the tiny barks Pirika rolled her eyes towards the direction where Ren was. She then saw the little bushy dark blue puppy with slightly pointed strands of hair on his back.

"Kawaii! He's so cute" Pirika yelled dashing to the puppy at once and brushing his head.

Ren was blushing furiously due to this. He wanted Pirika to think of him as dashing, or handsome or charming… NOT CUTE!

"Um… I just found him around here want to keep him?" Anna said.

"Really! Sure I'd love to." Pirika said picking Ren up and hugging him.

Anna saw how Ren exploded silently. It was the first time the girl he liked actually hugged him.

"What's her name?" Pirika inquired.

"Her? He's a he." Anna said.

Pirika eyes widened happily.

"Really?" Pirika said as she raised the puppy in front of her searching his…um… you know.

Ren blushed even more turning completely red while struggling to get out. This was so humiliating. He cannot believe he can't do anything about this.

"Um… Pirika he doesn't like that. Could you please stop?" Anna said hearing Ren's loud thoughts.

"Oh sorry." Pirika said hugging Ren again, "I'm sorry puppy. Hope you could forgive me." Pirika said to the puppy.

She finally noticed the puppy's eyes. He has those golden eyes just like Ren. The dog was looking back at Pirika. She was really cute.

'Maybe being a puppy is not such a bad idea either.'

"He forgives you." Anna smiled.

"Are you sure that he's a dog? His eyes are sure cat-like… but he barks so he's a dog. What's his name Miss Anna?" Pirika said energetically.

"Um… let's see. You give him a name."

'What!' Ren shouted in his mind. Pirika was already thinking the moment Anna gave her the go signal.

'Come on Ren you told me that you want to protect her from Hao's clutches. Here's your chance.' Anna said to him in her mind while winking a bit.

"I know!" Pirika declared making Ren and Anna look at her, "I'll name him after the boy that's closest to my heart."

Pirika blushed a bit.

Anna's smile was gentle and true. She was glad that Pirika was so happy.

'Great! She's naming me Horohoro… or worse… Hao' Ren said miserably.

"What's his name then?" Anna asked.

"Ren…" Pirika said blushing.

The puppy was stunned upon hearing the name.

'Me? Why me?' the puppy asked to himself.

"That's a great name." Anna agreed smiling at the Ainu, "He seemed to like the name."

"Thank You Miss Anna." Pirika said while still hugging Ren.

"Come on Ren time for you bath!" Pirika declared as she runs off with Ren on her hands.

'Bath? What bath? You're giving me a bath?' Ren struggled as he blushed furiously.

'I think you have to get used to that for now Ren?' Anna thought as she waved at the girl.

-----------

Ren then was forced to take a bath but since it was Pirika who was giving him a bath he seemed to like it.

After he was already cleaned, Pirika took him to her room in the onsen. Ren was just sitting on the corner watching Pirika as she tidied up her room.

After cleaning her room Pirika sat in front of Ren, smiling sweetly.

"You really look so cute… just like the real Ren." Pirika whispered as the puppy just watched her.

"Oh. You still don't know him." Pirika realized she then stood up and took her photo album showing it to the dog.

"This is my oniichan, Horohoro." she pointed.

'Jerk' the puppy smirked.

"Then that girl you saw was Miss Anna. She's still not herself. This is Yoh, Anna's husband. Then there's Tamao."

'Tamao' Ren growled.

"Here's Manta, Ryu, Chocolove, Lyserg, Miss Jeanne, Miss Jun and the rest of Ryu's gang."

'Midget, oaf, dimwitted, weird, weirder, my sister, and a group of stupid chimpanzees.' Ren thought rolling his eyes.

"And finally…" Pirika said turning the page.

The next page was dedicated to Ren. Every group picture in it has his face on it; he even had a solo, which he assumed she got from his sister.

"This is Ren Tao, the boy closest to my heart. But he doesn't know that yet and he'll never know."

'You wanna bet.' The puppy thought raising a brow.

"I know that he's a bit arrogant and irritating sometimes but that just makes him more likable… I know that inside him lies a heart. Just like Hao, Yoh's brother, I really knew that he's good inside." Pirika explained as she puts the album away.

'Why settle for Hao? When you have me… I promise from now on I'll never treat you badly… especially when I go back into being a human again. I'll show you how special you are to me. That I swear.'

"I know Ren Tao would never like me… how about you? Do you like me… Ren?" Pirika said turning to the puppy.

Ren then barked cheerfully and jumped to Pirika, licking her face.

"That tickles." She giggled making Ren continue it even more.

'But as long as I'm still a puppy I'll try to start it now. I think I'd like it being a puppy.' Ren thought as he and Pirika runs around the room.

-------

What will happen to all of them now? Want to find out… read the next chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thank you for reading this and I hope you like the idea of Ren being a puppy…

Please review and let me know if I should go on further or completely stop and delete this story.

Thank you again.

By the way you can call the author by her nickname… Mici (read as: michi).


	4. quadruplets

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, only the plot.

Sorry for the typographical errors.

Please read this one too.

Thank You.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

The next day Anna woke up very early just to make breakfast. Not knowing that Yoh also TRIED to wake up early planning to make breakfast too, but since Yoh loves to sleep Anna woke up ahead of him. Though he caught up with her eventually…

"Hmm. That smells great." A masculine voice came from the entrance of the kitchen.

Anna turned and looked at it seeing Yoh sniffing the aroma of the fried eggs.

"Good morning. I hope you will like what I prepared for you."

"Of course! Anything you cook for me will surely turn out to be delicious." Yoh said as Anna blushed and smiled.

"Um… Anna. It's really weird to see you like this. I mean you never liked doing household chores." Yoh said as he sat on the chair watching Anna continue to fry the eggs.

"Well… I don't really know what happened to me but I believe I really loved doing things for you ever since you agreed to be my fiancé." Anna said as she started to put the eggs in a plate and hand it to Yoh.

Yoh started to eat what's on the plate as Anna sat beside him and watched how he eats.

"That's so delicious!" Yoh declared.

Anna then gave him a glass of milk to wash it down.

"Ren said that milk can really make you healthy." Anna said as Yoh takes the glass.

Yoh then drank some milk and continued to eat the eggs. After he finished that he drank the milk until it was all gone. After drinking Anna noticed the white moustache the milk did to Yoh, because of that Anna can't help but giggle.

"What's wrong?" Yoh asked.

However Anna didn't answer him anymore. She just took a table napkin and wiped the milk moustache on Yoh's face. Yoh instantly turned crimson due to this.

"A-Anna…" Yoh muttered almost forgetting that Anna did change a lot these past few days.

"What is it Yoh?" Anna asked smiling at him.

Yoh can't help to stare at Anna; her face was so loving, so caring, and so gentle unlike before…

He was always scared of Anna though he really loves her from deep inside, but now that she's like this… it just makes her more… well… lovable.

"Anna…" he called again, face flushed.

"Hm?" Anna inquired.

"Would you want to go out with me… just for some walk?" Yoh said.

Before Anna would instantly slap him or scold him about thinking nonsense but… that was before.

Anna quietly thought as Yoh's face almost looked like pleading before her.

"I would love to." Anna answered.

"Really!" Yoh said thinking that Anna had really changed… A LOT!

----------

Meanwhile at the other part of the onsen Pirika was playing happily with Ren.

"Come boy! Catch me if you can?" Pirika said as the little puppy chases her around the yard.

'Don't let me catch you Pirika, or else…' Ren barked while suddenly leaping to her.

Ren leaped on her making Pirika fall on the ground while Ren was on top of her liking her face over and over again.

"Oh Ren… stop that!" Pirika shouted while grabbing the dog below the forearms and lifting him away from her.

When she raised him above her head Ren continued to bark happily while wagging her tail.

"I love you Ren." Pirika said while lowering Ren closer and rubbing his cute nose.

'Me too.' Ren thought while rubbing his nose against her too.

"Ja! I think we should rest for now." Pirika said as she and Ren finally walked inside the onsen.

Pirika was just sitting in the balcony while little puppy Ren was having a nap beside her.

Pirika continued to caress the puppy's bluish fur while in a very deep thought.

"I wonder why the real Ren doesn't visit anymore. He always comes here by at this time but…" she then sighed and glanced at Ren, "at least I have another Ren by my side and I know that this Ren really loves me."

Suddenly Pirika heard some footsteps getting nearer and nearer to them. Those footsteps instantly woke up the dog and make him growl towards the direction where the footsteps came from. Pirika turned to that direction, seeing only Hao Asakura walking towards them.

"Ohayou Pirika." He greeted waving his right hand to her.

"Good morning Hao." Pirika greeted back while holding the angry Ren.

Ren barked like crazy when Hao made a step nearer making Pirika confused.

"What is it boy?" Pirika asked Ren.

'Don't get any nearer to that freak Pirika! You'll be in grave danger!' Ren tried to say as Pirika only heard sounds of barks.

"You have a new dog? How cute?" Hao noticed while trying to pat Ren but Ren instantly pulled his head away from Hao's hand.

"I wonder why he is like this. He's usually cheerful and nice." Pirika explained.

"Maybe he doesn't like me, might as well be acquainted." Hao said giving an evil grin to Ren who continued to growl.

"Great idea." Pirika said while standing up, "you two get acquainted while I get you some tea."

"Arigatou." Hao said at once while Pirika started to walk but Ren instantly trailed off behind her.

"No Ren." Pirika said making Hao raise his eyebrow a bit, "you should stay with uncle Hao. Don't worry he's nice."

'Nice my butt.' Ren thought angrily.

Though his efforts were great, Ren ended up in the room with the reason why he was a puppy in the first place.

'I hate you' Ren growled and as if Hao heard it, which he did, he turned to Ren.

"I heard you." Hao said while smiling.

'What! But only Anna can hear me.'

"That's what you think Renny wenny… you look so hideously cute." Hao said pinching the dog's face but the dog instantly pulled away.

'Stop that Hao. Even if I'm like this I'm still capable to fight.' Ren threatened.

"Really, you on what army? The army of EXTREMELY cute little puppies. You're pathetic. Now Pirika won't like you anymore because you're a dog. So stop it now Ren… even with a little furyokku I can still wipe you from the face of this earth. Be careful Ren Tao." Hao said.

The two looked at each other intensely with anger written all over their eyes.

Fortunately Pirika finally entered the room with a tray and with that the two went back to where they were before talking to each other. Hao was sitting in the porch while Ren continued to bark at him.

"So what happened?" Pirika said calling the attention of the two.

Hao stood up and took the tray from Pirika. The young Ainu suddenly blushed due to what Hao just did.

Ren growled even more. 'STUPID HAO!'

"Thank You Hao… you're such a gentleman." Pirika muttered while following Hao to the porch.

"You're welcome. You know I love… to help you." Hao said giving a teasing look at Ren.

Hao placed the tray on the floor. Pirika picked Ren up and sat a meter beside Hao.

"So how's Ren behaving?" Pirika asked as Hao started to drink tea.

"Fine. Though I don't think he likes me even a little. Do you like me Pirika?" Hao asked as Ren just listened and waits eagerly for her answer.

He would like to know too. The feelings Pirika held for Hao.

Pirika just bowed down a little and stared at Ren, not knowing what to say. The dog was just looking at the Ainu.

"Don't try to lie… know you can't… you're such a sweet little girl."

"But I'm not thinking of a lie… actually. I was recalling the day you told everyone in this onsen that you've changed for the better."

Hao then can't help to look inside the girl's mind, seeing that everything she told him was the truth.

"Well I recall that you're the first one that talked to me... even before my own brother." Hao narrated.

'Yeah… I remember that too.' Ren thought in disgust.

"I just thought you looked so lonely staring outside the window of your room. You were all alone while everyone else was having a great time." Pirika said, somehow blushing a little.

'And that's the reason why you left us in the middle of the party… just for Hao!' Ren almost shouted in his head.

'Why wouldn't she? She obviously likes me.' Hao said to Ren on his mind making Ren growl a bit.

However Ren suddenly shut up when he felt that Pirika's embrace was getting tighter on him. Is it because she was getting nervous?

"You're so nice Pirika… want some tea?" Hao said offering her some tea.

Pirika took it and drank a bit.

Then she gave him a sweet smile.

"Thanks Hao. By the way do you know where Ren is? He often comes here but now…"

'See… she's looking for me.' The dog teased Hao.

"Well… I don't know where the Tao is but I think he's in a good state." Hao said nonchalantly seeing how Pirika was really worried for him.

"Ja!" Hao suddenly said standing up as Pirika lifted her head following him with her gaze.

"You're leaving already?" Pirika asked.

'See? She doesn't want me to leave.' Hao teased Ren.

"I have some things to do… don't worry I'll be back to talk with you again." Hao said smiling at the blue-haired Ainu.

"Sayonara, Pirika…" he said waving at the girl then turning to Ren with a bit of taunting in his eyes, "Ren."

"Bye Hao. Say bye-bye to uncle Hao, Ren." Pirika said holding the dogs paw and gesturing a wave.

'Bye you freak! Hope I'll never see you again.' Ren barked with sarcasm.

-----

"I told you Hao's really nice." Pirika said to the dog after Hao left.

'If turning your brother's friend into a dog is a definition of nice. Sure he fit the category quite perfectly.' Ren thought still looking at the path were Hao went with ire in his eyes.

------------

It was already 9:00 and Tamao was spying on the onsen. She was just on top of the roof looking down on the happy couple namely Yoh and Anna as they walked out of the onsen. Yoh was holding Anna's hand tightly while looking so happy with a huge smile on his face. Anna was just smiling at him.

Tamao continued to watch them with disgust.

"On a date, eh? You'll never forget this date for the rest of your life." Tamao muttered already preparing to follow them.

Unfortunately somebody grabbed her elbow stopping her to move further.

Tamao instantly turned her head behind her realizing that it was the elder Ainu who was stopping her.

"What are you up to now? Boroboro! Don't you know how to quit?" Tamao shouted at him.

"I will never quit… not as long as you go back to your old self." Horohoro snapped.

"Why do you want that stupid Tamao back?" Tamao shouted pulling her arm free.

"Because she's nicer. Everybody loves her and she's fun to be with. Nobody can beat her cooking."

Tamao then looked in his eyes, feeling a weird feeling of security within her but instead of acknowledging it she wanted to destroy it… for her it is not a good sign.

"I'm capable of doing anything Usui. If I see you hanging around me again I swear I'll do something that will make you wish that you never knew me."

"You can't hurt me… I'm your friend." Horohoro smiled.

"Argh stop that! You're so nice! I hate you!" Tamao shouted and with that she started to jump down and run away from the house, in a direction opposite to where Yoh and Anna were going.

"But why doesn't she use her powers on me yet? She already turned Jun into a baby… why can't she destroy me?" he asked to himself being so confused.

He just watched as Tamao run away from him, he was sure that he would never tell anyone her secret and let them unfold by itself… justice will soon be served for Tamao… someday… very soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know… I'm getting crazy myself…

Hope you like this chapter. I was really in a bad mood when I created this one but still I managed to pull this one off so hope you like it to lighten me up a little.

Thank you for reading it and please review…pls…

Thanks again!


	5. 5 cents

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King… please bear with me.

Okay so while I'm typing this on my computer still has problem on my browser… I hate that when that happens… Jun 9, 2005 is the date when I typed this… hope I upload it very soon.

Well since you're reading this that means I already have access to the Documents parts and the bug is fixed…

Now let's go back to the story…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Ren was completely red even though his fur was dark blue. He was restraining himself not to peek…

Why is he doing this?

Because Pirika, his owner, was undressing in front of him!

A while ago she took him to the hot spring without a clue on what she was doing little does he know that she was planning to take a nice warm bath… unfortunately she also planned to take her puppy with her… poor Ren.

Ren was trying his best to control himself reminding himself constantly that Pirika was Horo's sister. Horohoro was his friend and peeking at his friend's sister was not a noble thing to do… actually peeking at any girl is not a noble thing to do.

But the worse part of it all… he wanted to peek. Something inside him was telling him that it was okay. He was a dog it was not his fault that Pirika didn't know it was him… but his other self was still in control. He still cannot peek.

'Easy Ren, control yourself. Pirika thinks your just a dog… just a dog…oh why is it have to be her? If she was a different girl I could leave just about now and never come back but if I leave… Pirika would be upset and I don't want to leave her side especially now hat I know Hao's just around here somewhere… but why does it have to be like this?' Ren scolded himself.

"Come here boy… what's wrong?" Pirika asked seeing how the puppy was closing his eyes with his ears and paws holding it down.

"Don't worry, the water will not hurt you." Pirika assured smiling at the puppy.

'Yeah right… the water couldn't but I will not forgive myself if I saw you like that. Never!' Ren said to himself.

He then felt Pirika's gentle hands stroking his head again, with that a warm cozy feeling building up inside of him he didn't even realize that his ears were flopping out of his eyes and so does his paws… and again his eyes began to open.

Then it happened. He realized that his eyes are already looking at Pirika!

Fortunately she has the towel on but still it made the puppy blush a lot.

'SHE ONLY GOT A TOWEL ON! I think I'm going to die.' Ren thought almost feeling dizzy.

"See I'm with you, you don't have to worry about anything." Pirika assured.

'What do you know?' Ren muttered to himself.

The mist of the hot water was all around adding mystery and fantasy to the ambience of the place. Ren almost looked like a tomato as he stared at Pirika who was now carrying him closer to the water.

'She really looks beautiful.' He said as he stares up at her. He then didn't stop herself to lie down her chest making Pirika gasped a bit.

Pirika didn't mind at all. She just smiled at the puppy.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you." Pirika whispered.

'I know…' Ren thought.

"But now," Pirika then smiled mischievously as he held Ren up, "it's time for a warm bath."

With that she suddenly tossed the poor puppy to the water.

Ren was barking like wild as he splashes to the water, then he went up at once.

Pirika was already taking off her towel but due to the mist Ren can only see her silhouette. But this was enough to make him blush like crazy.

Ren watched as he saw her touched the water slightly and finally get in.

"Ren! Where are you boy? Are you alright?" Pirika shouted.

Ren barked saying that he's fine.

"Come here now… Ren? "

'Here goes nothing.' Ren gulped as he swam towards her.

---------------

Finally Pirika stepped out of the hot spring in towels with Ren on his hand.

"Now isn't that refreshing or what?" Pirika said smiling at Ren.

Ren was crimson all over.

'I saw her… (gulped) naked! Then she gave me a bath! She even touched my… Waah! I can't handle this anymore. This is not right!' Ren thought shaking his head.

Pirika then looked at Ren who was now splashing all over but she just laughed.

"Don't worry Ren I'll fix you up when we get to my room."

'Oh no I'm sleeping with her again! Aaah!' Ren thought.

Pirika brought Ren to her room but before she gets occupied with Ren she slipped up to her evening dress first… with that Ren turned back from her avoiding seeing her again.

'Calm down Ren… Once is enough… you have a sister too… you have to respect her. You cannot think about her beautiful, smooth and perfect skin… you cannot think how elegant she was in the water… with that small body of hers… and those… argh!'

Ren slammed his head on the floor. His imagination was not helping.

After Pirika was finish she suddenly grabbed Ren making Ren got surprised a bit. She just rubbed him with the towel until he was completely dry.

"Now you're fine." Pirika said as she looks at Ren with his hair all over.

Pirika laughed. She then took his brother's old comb and combed the puppy's hair until he was all tidied up.

"Now we're ready for bed." Pirika declared once that's done.

She then fixed her futon while putting a small pillow beside her head, supposedly where Ren would be sleeping.

She then slept as well as Ren.

'Yeah… she doesn't have a clue.' The dog though as he started to sleep.

----------

A few moments later Pirika was already dreaming.

She saw herself in an old Chinese temple. It was very great and majestic filled with all its beauty and grandeur. Pirika continued to walk in the carpeted lane from the entrance until she found herself before the altar where she could smell the different varieties of incense being burned there.

"Pirika, why are you here?" a voice suddenly echoed in the room making everything vanish before her eyes.

All the incense, the golden statues, the red carpet… everything

When she turned around though she felt like she saw the one she was looking for in that place.

He was a little bit taller than her now, unlike when they first met, her eyes are golden yellow somehow like a cat. He was wearing a mandarin collar shirt without sleeves and matching pants. He was staring at her for about a minute or so.

"Ren, why don't you go back to the onsen? My oniichan and the rest surely missed you." Pirika said.

"But I'm already there… I'm just around the corner watching you from afar. You may not notice me but I'm already there."

"But I can't see you! Where are you?" She asked.

Then like a miracle for her Ren walked up to her cupped her face and planted a soft kiss in her lips.

"I'm always beside you. You don't have to worry." Ren said with a gentle smile unlike the usual grin or smirk she always sees.

Ren then turned around and walked away slowly vanishing into the darkness Pirika suddenly snapped and started to chase after him.

"Don't leave me! Ren!" she shouted as she kept on running.

"I love you!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

---------

Meanwhile Ren, the puppy was getting worried seeing Pirika cry in her sleep.

'I think she is having a bad dream.' Ren thought as he tucked her.

'Don't worry I'm here beside you…' Ren muttered as he licked her face.

"Ren… I love you…" she muttered in her sleep.

Ren smiled upon hearing that.

'Me too… with all my heart. I'll never leave you.' He whispered to her.

Then as if she actually heard him she suddenly stopped squirming around and continued to sleep happily.

-------------------

The next day the sun was shining brightly and the clouds slowly roam in the sky. From inside the onsen you could see Anna watering the plants as she hums a tune. Then suddenly she heard the door open and saw Yoh going out from it.

Anna stood confused when she noticed the weights wrapped around his arms and legs.

"Where are you going?" Anna worriedly asked.

"I'm just taking a few laps around the city. Don't worry. I'll be back before lunch." Yoh said with a smile.

Anna stopped the water from running and walked towards Yoh.

"Please bring this towel and don't tire yourself." Anna said giving him a white towel.

Yoh just smiled at her sheepishly.

"You don't have to do this. The Shaman Fight is over." Anna reminded him before he goes.

"But there's still no Shaman King and who knows when the Fight would resume. I must be ready for all times." Yoh said as he looks deeply into Anna's worried eyes. He then cupped her face affectionately and gave an assuring smile, "but that's not the only reason I have… I also want to be ready whenever you're in trouble. Like what just happened I had my guard down and you were hurt. I'm sorry."

Anna rubbed her cheeks into his palm and smiled happily.

"You should not say that… I'm very glad already to have you behind me. Thank You." Anna whispered.

"Ja! I better be going now. Hope you'll prepare a good lunch today."

"I will."

And with that Yoh started to jog.

---------

Lunch time came and Yoh did eat happily there with the rest. Horohoro decided to take a walk with Pirika and her puppy also went to the park. Everyone also had their own jobs to do leaving Anna and Yoh in the house.

After a while after Anna finished cleaning the house she went to look for Yoh. Finally she found him in the backyard carrying more weights and training.

Anna almost cried seeing him like this. At once she left the scene.

"Master Yoh… Miss Anna…" Amidamaru whispered to his master.

"I know Amidamaru. I bet she'll really proud of me to see me like this." Yoh said grinning at the spirit.

"But Master… Miss Anna seems a little worried about you this morning. I can see in her eyes how she doesn't want you to push yourself." The spirit said.

"But I'm doing this for her. She must understand that and besides back in the Shaman Fight she was the one who forced me to do these things." Yoh explained.

"But I'm not the Anna you used to know." A voice suddenly came from behind.

When Yoh and Amidamaru turned they saw Anna carrying a towel and some bottled water.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your training but I was just…" Anna said looking down a bit.

Yoh suddenly sat in the porch where Anna was standing and took the towel in her hand.

"I'm also tired… thank you for the towel." Yoh said and then he started to wipe himself.

"No I'll do that for you." Anna insisted as she quickly grabs the towel and started to wipe his sweat. Because Yoh doesn't want to argue anymore he just let the girl do what she wanted.

"Anna… I really wish you could be like this forever. I only dreamed about this day to come." Yoh said as he smiled.

"If you want me to then I would be." Anna whispered as she slowly hugs him.

Yoh then placed his hand on her head and patted it slightly.

"I would like that a lot." Yoh replied as he slowly turns to her and looked deeply in her eyes.

"I don't want you to have a hard time. Please don't push yourself too much."

"I won't." Yoh said smiling like a little boy.

"Yoh…" Anna whispered still looking worried.

"I won't." Yoh said again this time he's more serious.

The couple then stared at each other's eyes intensely as the spirits around them started to go away seeing that they should have this time to be alone.

Slowly Yoh placed his hands on Anna's cheeks slowly pulling it closer to his face.

Anna gradually closed her eyes at the same time as Yoh's.

Slowly Anna felt Yoh's lips touch hers…

'I love you Anna.' Anna can hear when she tried to search his mind and read what he's thinking.

"Though I'm scared an even if I'm threatened I mustn't give up. I mustn't show Tamao that I'm ready to give up Yoh for I will never do that… because I love him." Anna thought as she knelt and leaned towards him making Yoh almost lie on the porch with her above him.

"I love you… really." Yoh muttered on Anna's lips.

"I know…" Anna answered.

The surrounding kept quiet with only the humming of the winds to be heard, the sun was warm but not that hot… as in the porch at the Funbari onsen you could see two lovers… showing how much they love each other.

-------------------------

Wow! Ren and Pirika then Yoh and Anna… for me I think even Hao and Tamao can't destroy those pairings… hehe

What will happen next? Will Ren be forever a dog? Will Tamao finally shut up and accept that Anna and Yoh are meant to be together?

Find out soon…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this… hope you liked this one…

Sorry if I spelled anything wrong… sorry.

Thank you again for reading this and… please review.

Thanks!


	6. six sense

Disclaimer: I don not own Shaman King and sorry if I misspelled anything again… sorry for that.

Time check 2:12 of Jun 9, 2005

See I already made it up to here and still I can't upload… I Microsoft or anyone out there can fix this for me…

Hehehe so much about that…

Back to the story…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Anna and Yoh was thinking of keeping this to themselves and not telling the heads of the Asakura family back in Izumo about the weird change in Anna… however it seems like fate has a plan for them instead.

A week after the last chapter Anna and Yoh had another visitor… and it was in fact Master Mikihisa, Kino-sensei and Master Yohmei with Tamao and Hao, who were the ones who told them about Anna's change.

"Why are you here?" Yoh asked as soon as he gets the door, everyone of his friends are also out today.

"I told them about Miss Anna and I hope that maybe they could help. I'm really sorry Master Yoh." Tamao said acting sweetly again.

"I'm not mad but Anna's fine. You don't have to really see her." Yoh insisted.

"We are the ones who will be the judge of that." Yoh's grandma said while she enters the house.

Well since Kino already entered Yoh was left with no choice… this is one big family reunion.

------

Once they were inside the main room where they received their guest Anna and Tamao served the tea at once.

"One of the Asakura treasures has been stolen from our temple Yoh." Yohmei started.

"That's why we came here." Mikihisa added.

"What treasure?" Anna asked politely, the first shock to the three.

"See I told you Anna changed." Hao interrupted.

Yohmei then coughed as Mikihisa continued.

"The Diamant." Mikihisa said, "It is a powerful gem that can change people's attitudes, appearances and even memories. Anna's case in an example of such change."

"But Master Mikihisa I don't feel anything at the moment." Anna said as she senses that Yoh is beginning to worry.

"Of course you don't feel anything because sometimes the change that happened to you _seems_ normal." Kino explained seeing how the Diamant changed her student.

"So where's the Diamant? Maybe we can use it to bring Anna back to normal." Yoh said and with that Anna can't help to look at Yoh at once.

'Does he want the old Anna back?' Anna began to wonder.

"The truth is…" Yohmei said with a serious stare.

"We don't know." Mikihisa continued with a chuckle.

"But according to our ancestors the one who stole the Diamant would also feel the wrath of its power…" Kino explained.

"You mean you're suspecting that I stole it because I was the first one who appeared to have changed." Anna concluded.

"Yes. Apparently…" Yohmei answered with seriousness still in his eyes.

"But that couldn't be! Anna was attacked!" Yoh shouted.

"We're still not saying that she's the one but she's just one of the suspects." Mikihisa said.

"Now maybe the Talisman of truth can figure this one out." Tamao suggested.

"You're right. I did bring it here." Yohmei said as he began to search his pockets.

But he still continued to search even up to his bags.

"You forgot to bring it." Kino interrupted.

"No! I brought it you saw me…" Yohmei said looking at Mikihisa.

"I saw you put it in your pockets." Mikihisa said as they continue to search

"Maybe it was stolen." Tamao suddenly interrupted.

Everyone then looked at her, and then she suddenly blushed and looked down.

"I'm just suggesting that maybe someone stole it and disabled its power for us to not know the truth." Tamao said.

"If that is so… Anna… could we look in your room?" Kino suddenly asked.

"Of course. I have nothing to hide." Anna said as she stood up with a smile on her face.

Everyone then stood up and followed Anna to her room.

When Kino entered she saw everything in just one glance. She then turned to the cabinet and started to walk towards it. When she opened it she let her hands dig out something from under the folded blankets and futons. When she pulled her hands out she finally saw it… the Talisman of truth… with its power disabled.

Anna's eyes were wide in shock, so as Yoh.

"How did that got there?" Hao suddenly asked.

"I swear… I didn't… I couldn't…" Anna said barely speechless about all this.

They then went back to the main room where they were before.

"We need to have a talk with Anna." Yohmei suddenly said as Mikihisa also enters.

Once Mikihisa as well as Tamao is already there, the doors were shut closed from Hao and Yoh.

------

"Anna couldn't do that." Yoh muttered.

"I wonder why they didn't let us in on that type of decision-making." Hao said suggesting a different topic.

"It's not fair! Anna's innocent." Yoh suddenly shouted.

"Don't worry my little brother I also believe in Anna."

"You do!" Yoh said as his face starts to lighten up a bit.

"Of course. But if she was the one who stole the Diamant then that means we could no longer see her maybe they'll find you another wife. They could still cancel the marriage… since they set up everything in the first place." Hao said lightheartedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Anna only agreed to be your fiancée because she wants a Shaman King for her husband… now since she saw how many Shamans are out there she want to make some things sure… so she stole the Diamant. Don't worry Yoh I'm sure there are lots of girls out there just begging to be your wife and besides Anna really didn't love you." Hao explained.

"But I love Anna."

"Yes I know… but you only say that because she's the only girl you know that well. I bet if you give yourself a chance to meet other girls you'll realize that what you felt with Anna wasn't that real."

"Are you saying that I should forget about her?"

"Hmm. That still depends on you… but yes."

"But…"

"Like I said. That still depends on you little brother." Hao said and with that he stood up realizing that the meeting inside was already finished.

Yoh looked at Anna. Her face was depressing. It was as if she did something horrible like she would be thrown out of this house that instant.

"We have talked about this." Yohmei said.

"And we have come to a decision." Mikihisa added making Hao smile a bit and Yoh worried.

He doesn't want another fiancée, he wanted Anna and if it isn't her the he would rather be single for the rest of his life.

"We were still not sure whether it was Anna or not." Kino made it clears first before anyone tells anything.

But Anna was already worried a lot, her heart was beating fast being so nervous to lose Yoh, she doesn't know what to do… if she was the Anna before she was sure that she would stay calm and collected at a time like these but unfortunately her emotions are a lot stronger now than before.

"I did it!" Anna suddenly shouted.

"What?" Yoh muttered at once, obviously shocked to what she said.

"I did it! And I just want to tell all of you… that… you don't have to push me away because I'm already leaving!" Anna said and with that she ran to her room upstairs.

"Anna's innocent can't you see that!" Yoh shouted in outrage.

"Yoh… are you forgetting who you are talking to?" Mikihisa scolded at once.

"I'm sorry but I just want to tell you that whatever the decision is. I'm staying with Anna."

"Yoh… you're just overreacting again."

"No father, I'm not. I'm very sure about my decision… I love Anna and if you have a problem with that then… I'm going too." Yoh shouted and with that he also runs to follow Anna.

"And you once said that I'm the black sheep of this family." Hao said jokingly.

----------

When Yoh got in the room he saw Anna already dumping her clothes on a huge bag.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" Yoh asked making Anna halt a bit.

"That's where it would end anyway." Anna whispered as she wiped her tears.

"You don't have to leave. Please don't leave."

"As much as I want to do that… I can't…" Anna said starting to cry again, she then went back to where she was, packing up all her clothes.

Anna seemed determined to leave but Yoh wouldn't let her even if she really wanted to.

With that he was left with one plan –to hold Anna and never let her go.

He suddenly walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yoh…you're making it harder for me to leave." Anna whispered as tears gushed down from her eyes.

"Good… for I will never let you leave. If I would have to hold you like this forever then I will. You told me you love me… why do you have to go then? I'm confused." Yoh said as his embrace becomes tighter.

"I'm sorry for confusing you but… why do you still want me? I'm mean to you; I often force you to do those hard trainings. I'm not as sweet as Tamao nor am I as expressive as Pirika and definitely not as beautiful as Jun… see there are a lot girls out there that are more worthy than I. So why?" Anna asked.

Yoh felt Anna's hand trying to struggle her way out.

"I love you… I love you… I really do…" he whispered in her ear.

As his voice tickled her ears Anna lost the will to go away, inside of her she didn't want to go… she tried to resist that feeling… but with what Yoh was doing to her… how could she push herself to leave?

"Yoh… I love you too."

"Then don't go… even if I'm banished from the Asakura clan… I would risk that… for you."

"Yoh... you wouldn't."

"I would because even if I would be given the most beautiful, the kindest and most alluring woman in the world for my fiancée I would still choose you. You're my wife and I don't want that fact to be ignored. You're my wife not because they set that up… you're my wife because I chose to be with you."

Yoh was starting to cry as well. It was getting harder for him to convince Anna. He doesn't know what to do anymore.

"And I know… that you chose to be my wife because of the same thing. Because you love me too!"

"Really." Anna said as she continues to cry, she now realizes how Yoh loves her very much… she's very lucky, "if that is the case… then I would not go… I can't leave you."

"Thank you." Yoh said as his grip started to get loose giving the chance for Anna to turn around and face him.

Yoh saw the tears Anna was shedding the whole time.

"Last time I remember you're the one making me cry." Yoh said to Anna as he wipes her tears with his thumb.

Anna just gave a chuckle.

"You're crying too." Anna just said.

Yoh wiped his eyes. The sheepish grin was back on his lips.

"Ja! Let's go back to them… this time you shouldn't worry about leaving." Yoh said grabbing Anna's arm.

"Okay." Anna agreed.

And with that the two started to run back… leaving the cluttered room.

-------------

"What's the decision by the way? Can I be Yoh's new fiancée?" Tamao suggested to them.

"Well…" Yohmei started but Kino suddenly halted him.

Tamao stood confused when Kino suddenly opened her palm in front of Tamao.

"What are you doing? Kino… sensei?" Tamao asked.

"Tamao, give me back the Diamant. I know you took it."

Tamao was shocked to see that this old woman knows about her secret all along …and she thought that she can't be caught… well she was wrong.

"Do you know about this Master…? Mikihisa… Master Yohmei?" Tamao asked seeking someone to side with her.

"We have known this but couldn't believe it… now we saw the truth."

"Better if you hand it over before you get hurt." Mikihisa said.

Tamao then looked down, her face dark as she just stood there.

"I can't… I won't!" Tamao shouted as she lifts up her gaze.

"Give it to us!" Kino commanded.

"Never!" Tamao shouted back and with that she took the diamant in her pocket and used it to make her vanish.

"She won't get away." Yohmei said as he was about to start his chant but Hao suddenly stopped him.

"Let her be… she'll soon learn her lesson. I can take care of her for you."

"We trust you Hao." Kino said as she started to leave.

"Tell Yoh that we just showed our way out." Yohmei added following the old woman.

"We'll be heading back to Izumo again. Be good son." Mikihisa said.

"Don't worry you can count on me dad." Hao said with a smile.

As soon as they left and called a cab Yoh finally went back to where Hao was with Anna with him.

"Where is everybody?" Yoh asked.

"They left. It was Tamao who stole the Diamant and so that means you two would still be together after all." Hao explained.

"Thank you Hao." Anna said.

"I got to go… I have more important things to take care of."

"Thanks again… oniichan." Yoh smiled.

"I know… bye." And with that he suddenly leaped and vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen to Tamao now? What will happen next?

Find out in the next chapter…

Thank you for reading and I hope you like my plot…

Please review… please…


	7. Mici and d seven dwarfs

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of the characters here… I only own the plot…

I'm very sorry if I confused you with all my typographical errors…

Sorry…

Well I'm only a human and so the best thing to do now is to go back to the story.

Shall we…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

After that event Tamao's on a rampage. Nothing can stop her now with the Diamant in her hand. She was running all over town spreading the chaos and madness…

Ryu and his gang tried to stop her but she just turned Tokageroh into a lizard and the whole gang into little children aged about 4-5 years old.

Then Eliza and Faust met Tamao on the way and she instantly turned Eliza into a human and Faust into a 6 year old brat.

After all that time Horohoro was following her and after he saw what she did to his friends he can't help himself to finally speak up.

"Why are you doing this?" Horohoro asked her.

"For revenge. Don't you understand I hate being mistreated and underestimated! I just hate it and now it's your turn to suffer." Tamao shouted pointing the Diamant to Horohoro and blasting away.

The dust around Horohoro scattered making Tamao unable to see the result but before she could see what happened to Horohoro Chocolove and Lyserg suddenly appeared.

With that she run away as the two chased her.

When the dust finally settled and everything became clear Horohoro found that he didn't change at all… he still looks normal, he didn't turn into a kid nor into a doll and definitely his looks didn't change nor did his attitude.

"What happened?" he asked himself.

"Sorry Master but I stood in the Diamant's way before it hit you." A feminine voice squeaked beside him. When he turned to it he saw a girl version of Manta with black hair and dressed in Ainu traditional clothing.

"Is that you…? Kororo?" Horohoro asked, gulping a bit.

The small girl then nod.

"Thank you for saving me."

"But Master now that I'm a human I can't help you anymore."

Horohoro then stood; he does know that a Shaman is useless without his power spirit that's why Tamao choose to turn the spirits into living things. But he will not surrender by this alone.

"Then I shall do this myself." Horohoro said courageously.

"But Master…" Kororo said worriedly. She knew that even if Horohoro is powerful he can't handle it alone.

"No buts… beside you still need to protect someone before he turns into something else." Horohoro said with a smile.

"Who?" Kororo asked, confused a bit.

"Who else? Manta, of course… I know you want to protect him too. I think he's just in the library. Keep him there until you feel that Tamao's nowhere near."

"But Master…" Kororo wanted to say something but without any more word from him Horohoro suddenly started to run towards the path where Tamao went.

"Okay… I'll do it." Kororo said and with that she went to the other direction where the library was.

As Horohoro was running he spotted something that made him go back and look again.

When he looked back… he was right… he did saw a doll looking a lot like Chocolove with a cat beside it.

"Mic… Chocolove?" Horohoro asked as he picked the doll up.

Mike then crawled around his leg and purred… as he turned Chocolove around seeing a string on his back.

When he pulled the string…

"Hey Horohoro… sorry to see me like this… I became a doll." Chocolove said as the string slowly pulls back.

"Oh so he talks whenever I pull the string. How cute?" Horohoro said in delight as he pulls the string again.

"That's not funny. Stop that it tickles." The doll said.

"Okay, sorry bout that… where's Lyserg?" he asked pulling it again.

"Lyserg turned into a frog while Morphine became a hot momma! Well Lyserg was pretty embarrassed on what happened to him so he ordered Morphine to take him home to research about it…" Chocolove's explanation was cut short so Horohoro pulled it again.

"… Thanks… and so he left me and Mic here to suffer." Chocolove finally finished explaining.

"I better give you to Yoh to be sure you're in good hands. I wonder where Ren is… but enough about him. I'll track down Tamao and bring her back. What can you say to that Chocolove?" He said as he pulls the string.

"What did the computer said to the chicken?" Chocolove said joking again even at his condition.

Horohoro suddenly turned black and white.

"I don't even wanna know." Horohoro muttered putting Chocolove in his pockets and taking Mic as he runs back to the onsen.

----------------------

Meanwhile in the library Kororo finally saw Manta. He was the only one in the library that afternoon as everyone else was running away from Tamao. So when she saw him she headed back to the door at once and covered the lock with a thick layer of ice. Good thing though she's human she still have some of her powers.

"Hello." A voice suddenly came from behind Kororo, which made her almost jump in fright. When she turned around though she just saw Manta carrying a few books.

"The door is locked. We can't get out." Kororo said showing the icy door.

Manta put his books down and checked the door, he tried to open it but it didn't budge.

"You're right." He aid while chuckling a bit, "I think we better wait until the ice melt."

"Yeah…" Kororo agreed as she blushes whenever he looks at her.

"By the way I'm Manta Oyamada. What about you?" Manta asked as he extends his hand. Kororo slowly hold it too and slowly shook it then let go at once, knowing how humans do it.

"My name… is K-… Kurenai."

"Kurenai… what a cute name."

"Thank you." Kororo said blushing again.

"So do you come here often?" Manta asked.

"Not really… I'm new here."

"Ah… maybe that's why this is the first time I ever saw you here. Though you look like someone I know." Manta said recalling something.

"Really!" Kororo said as her face slowly lightens up, "Who? Is she beautiful too?"

"Yup, she's really cute… her name is Kororo… but she's not a human. Do you believe that?"

"Then … is she a spirit?"

"Yeah… kinnda like that. I bet you're getting freaked out by what I'm saying."

"No." Kororo shook her head, "actually I'm pretty interested in spirits too… I know some myself."

"Really." Manta said somehow enjoying himself with the stranger.

But deep inside him he feels that this stranger was really familiar to him, as if he had met her already in some place in some case.

"Maybe it's just my imagination." Manta thought still laughing as he talks with Kurenai.

-----------

Meanwhile outside the library…

From the street you could see the chibi gang of Ryu sitting side-by-side on the street.

They all look very serious…

Then the drums began to sound in the background…

"A-one, a-two, a-three…" little Ryu signaled.

"I love you; you love me… oh yeah." Ryu sang in somewhat like a rap.

"We're a happy family…"

"A happy family oh yeah."

"With a… great big hug." Ryu rapped as the boys behind him hugged each other.

"And a kiss from me to you…"

"Won't you say…?"

"You… love… me… tooooooooooo." everybody sang in unison as they all pose and colored fireworks light up the background.

Then Faust with Eliza behind him suddenly walked passed them.

"Stupid little imbecile, come Eliza… we have more important things to do… how about a game of house… you'll be the mother and I'll be the father." Faust said dragging the giggling Eliza with him.

"Okay boys… another song…" Ryu suddenly shouted.

"Okay!" the rest agreed.

"Teletubbies! Teletubbies!" they all sang as the march away with the little Tokageroh lizard on their tail.

----------

"What's happening outside Miss Anna?" Pirika asked seeing that everyone was outside and Yoh and Anna were looking worried.

"Stay inside Pirika. It's dangerous out there." Anna said sweetly.

"Okay. But where's oniichan?" Pirika asked and on that instant Yoh suddenly entered the scene.

"Horohoro said he'll be busy for a while. I think he wants to chase after Tamao." Yoh said grinning at the two girls. Yoh then noticed the puppy Pirika was carrying.

"That puppy looks very familiar. What's his name?" Yoh asked.

"This is Ren…" Pirika then noticed the cat and doll Yoh was carrying, "what's that?"

"Oh these? This doll used to be Chocolove and this cat is Mic. Tamao cursed them." Yoh explained.

"Get that cat away from Ren. He might chase after it." Pirika said.

'I'm not really a dog.' Ren muttered growling a bit, 'Stupid Chocolove… he got you too.'

"Come Ren. Let's go upstairs." Pirika said and with that she head for her room.

"Do you think that dog is really Ren?" Yoh asked looking at Pirika as she ran up the stairs.

"I don't just think… I know that is Ren." Anna answered.

Yoh then looked at Anna with shock.

"REALLY!" Yoh shouted.

"Shh. Lower your voice. Pirika doesn't know the truth up until now." Anna said hushing Yoh a bit.

"Don't you know that she takes baths with that dog and they even sleep together?" Yoh said as Anna keeps on blushing.

"I know. But Ren just want to protect Pirika and I think we should let him. Don't you trust your friend?"

"I do but… what if Horohoro know about this?"

"I think Horohoro wouldn't mind besides Ren is only a dog."

"Okay… that's what you think."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The madness has taken itself to the highest level!

Everyone's just affected with the Diamant's power…

What will happen next?

Will Pirika know the truth about Ren? Will Tamao stop at nothing? How can Horohoro bring her back? Does Kororo like Manta?

That and the conclusion of this story at the next chapter…

Please review… Thank you very much.


	8. otsootso

Disclaimer: I know you already know this but here I am again… I do not own Shaman King… sorry bout that but I just own the plot… really, believe me!

Sorry for the typographical errors… sorry, sorry, sorry

Now let's go back to the story…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Tamao continued to run, just run away from it all… from Yoh from Anna, even from Hao. She felt like she's going to blow up with all these hatred, jealousy and sadness in her heart. She just wanted to escape… escape and be free.

Until her feet lead her to a meadow there she stopped to regain her energy and rest.

She sat in a rock a slowly took the Diamant out of her pockets.

She looked at it disgustingly and suddenly threw it away landing in a few meters away from her.

"No amount of magic can really help me. I'm hopeless." Tamao muttered as the tears overflow in her eyes and slowly dropped, "No one loves me… no matter what I do no matter what I am… inside of me I'm still that weakling that everybody looks down on. I'm still…I'm still…"

"Tamao Tamamura… the pink-haired girl that studies in the Asakura family. The most obedient student they will ever have these days. If you ask me, that is." A masculine voice suddenly interrupted, and when Tamao lifted her gaze she saw the blue-haired Ainu she knew.

Tamao gestured as if she would run again but Horohoro suddenly made her stop.

"Please don't go. I'll not hurt you. I'm here to help."

Tamao, though still has that threatened and fierce look in her eyes, still calmed herself and sat on the rock she was sitting on a while ago.

"So what do you want? The Diamant? You can pick it up over there… it's yours I don't need it anymore." Tamao muttered still not bearing to look in his eyes.

"I don't want it."

"But why are you here then?" Tamao asked.

"Because I'm here for you."

Tamao instantly stood up, grabbing a dagger from behind her and charging Horohoro at once, who just stood there motionless as all of these things happen.

As soon as Tamao charged the quicker she was to stop, the dagger was only a few centimeters away from Horo's neck.

"I don't want to hurt you." Horohoro said, "I'm here to help.

"What did the Diamant do to you?" Tamao asked looking at Horohoro from head to toe.

She knew she had hit him. She was certain that there must be something different now.

"Nothing. Kororo stood in its way before it hits me. She became a human and because of that I don't have a power spirit with me at this moment. I'm defenseless." Horohoro said sincerely.

"Then why did you chase me? You can easily take the Diamant and bring your friends back rather than talk to me. I know that you don't need me. I'm useless and once everyone's back to normal you'll hunt me down and punish me."

"That's what you believe but I won't let that happen." Horohoro said, while his eyes are still closed, as the dagger is just a few spaces away to spelling death.

"Why?" Tamao asked.

"The same reason why you can't hurt me even if I know you're secret and I stand in your way from the beginning." Horohoro said as his eyes are still closed.

Tamao thought for a while… all he did stated was the truth, she can't really kill him even if she wanted to… now that the topic was brought up… she thought about it… realizing that the answer was unattainable for her.

As she slowly realizes this she suddenly noticed that her feet were walking backwards and she had just dropped her dagger.

She then looked back at Horohoro and saw that he was looking back at her.

"Those eyes… they're not anger, nor sadness… nor pity… what is are you thinking?" Tamao asked as she realizes that she was sitting and shaking on the rock.

"I want to help you." Horohoro started.

"Why? Why me?" Tamao shouted.

"I don't know… maybe because… " Horohoro then paused.

He breathed heavily. He clenched his fist.

"I think… no… I know… I like you." Horohoro said, blushing a bit.

Tamao just stared at him.

"No wait! That doesn't seem right." Horohoro said.

Tamao looked sad again. She knew it. He was only joking.

Horohoro then inhaled.

"I love you!" Horohoro then shouted.

His voice echoed in the meadows, through the fields, from corner to corner of every tree, and across the mountains… but more importantly it echoed in Tamao's heart.

"I know you can't forget Yoh but I'll help you, I promise. And even if you don't love me back… I'll still love you even more until you felt the same way for me. I will tolerate any amount of pain and suffering until you know that I'm the one for you. I'll protect you like my life depended on it." Horohoro said with all his heart.

Tamao were looking at his eyes all the time, seeing the sincerity form it, he was telling the truth.

She then suddenly heard a voice in her head,

"_Miss Anna's very lucky to have Master Yoh… he accepts her every flaws and insecurities and loves her no matter what happens. When I grow up I would have a husband who is just like him… just like my master Yoh."_

"It's a distant memory." Tamao muttered, "From when I was a child."

"What?" Horohoro asked hearing what Tamao just said.

"It's true… I like Master Yoh but not because he was strong nor of his good looks… but because of the kindness of his heart. The same kindness I saw in you Horohoro." Tamao said, her eyes turning soft again.

"Tamao you're back!" Horohoro shouted hugging the girl.

"I am? How can you tell?" Tamao asked as she just sat there with Horohoro embracing her.

"I just know. I can feel it." He whispered.

Tamao then started to move her arms hugging Horo back and resting her head on his shoulders. When she rolled her eyes a bit she saw the Diamant from afar with her reflection clearly seen in it.

'Maybe this is not the right time to show my strong side. Besides I think I already found my strength… in Horohoro.' She thought as she smiled.

The Diamant slowly turned crimson… then pink… meaning a spell was broken…

--------------

Meanwhile back in the onsen Yoh and Anna went out probably looking for the rest of their friends leaving Pirika and puppy Ren guarding the house.

Pirika was in the kitchen cooking some snack just in case they come home hungry.

While she was slicing some radish she heard Ren's loud and continuous bark that was somehow starting to worry her.

"Ren… what's wrong?" Pirika finally asked but when she turned around she just saw Hao's smiling face.

"No wonder he was barking like that. He saw you." Pirika said, with the knife still on her hand.

"Pirika, I just want to ask you something." Hao started.

"What?" Pirika asked, confused a bit.

"Do you like me?"

"WHAT!" Pirika shouted.

"Why? Don't you?"

Pirika rolled her eyes aside and started to think. She just cannot like Hao… she loved someone else.

Hao saw how she was thinking about Ren… and because of that he hated the little mutt more. He was not in a good mood.

"I knew it." Hao muttered as Pirika's eyes went back to him again.

"I was defeated by Yoh once now Ren defeated me too. Will I always be the loser… especially when it comes to love?" Hao said starting to sound melodramatic.

"Hao… I'm sorry but…"

"I know… however this time I know that I'll win." Hao suddenly said as his eyes gave a threatening look at Pirika.

"Wha-?" Pirika said but before she could complete the word Hao placed his lips on Pirika's soft ones… and since they were partly open it gave his tongue easier access in.

The knife on Pirika's hand slowly slipped and dropped on the kitchen floor. A moment later Hao finally let her go and stared in her frightened eyes.

"Now…would I have a chance in winning?" Hao asked.

Pirika's eyes suddenly filled with anger and in one quick blow… she slapped Hao with her right hand.

"You know Anna also slapped me when we first met. That's the reason why I liked her more." Hao said.

"Hao! Don't you understand? Only Ren can fill my heart." Something then struck her mind as she started to look for the puppy.

She saw the puppy lying almost lifeless in the corner of the room making her angrier.

"Why did you hurt him?" Pirika asked angrily.

"He'll surely interfere… and you know how I hate interference." Hao said looking intensely at Pirika.

"Interference to what?" Pirika asked, wishing she never asked in the first place.

"NO!" Pirika's voice echoed in the onsen.

---------

Ren was still out, but in his sub-consciousness all he could see was Pirika.

"I'm sorry… I can't protect you. I'm just too weak." Ren muttered to himself.

"Stop saying that. You're the best! Well after oniichan that is… but still you're the greatest or should I say greater…now I'm confused." Pirika's voice said.

A smile curved in Ren's lips.

"You're really funny. Even funnier than Chocolove. I wish I could see you happy all the time." Ren wished.

"But… How can I be happy if you're not beside me? You're the only one I need."

"Pirika, I'm useless… see I can't help you."

"How can you say that? Don't you love me too? Do you want me to end up like this? Wake up Ren! Only you can save me now… wake up!"

------

The puppy's eyes opened wide seeing Hao kissing Pirika madly. She was pinned on the wall with Hao holding her tightly. Ren stopped himself from barking so as not to make Hao notice him. He slowly crept around the room trying to not be tormented with Pirika's screams and cries. He then finally made it to the knife on the floor which he took with his mouth.

"Surrender now Pirika or should I finish our little game?" Hao asked.

"You worked hard to be trusted again Hao. Don't waste it on this… think Hao… please." Pirika begged.

'Yeah think again asshole!' Hao finally heard from behind him.

He then felt something stabbing him from behind, when he looked at it he saw Ren's mouth still gripping the knife and plunging it further on Hao's back.

"Ah!" Hao shouted in pain… finally walking away from Pirika.

Hao grabbed Ren and threw him on the wall, the dog hit the wall hard but as soon as his feet were on the ground he charged Hao again pulling him out of the room.

Pirika was just sitting near the sink still can't believe her eyes from what just happened to her.

"Ren…" Pirika muttered.

She then heard some screams, barks, bangs and clangs… until finally… everything went quiet.

"Ren…" Pirika whispered hoping that Ren was all right.

Some footsteps then was heard from the door, Pirika got scared thinking that it was Hao… but when it finally reached the door… it was not even a human but a dog.

"Ren!" Pirika said as she rushed to the dog embracing him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you! You saved me." Pirika said as she began to cry.

The dog slowly licked Pirika's ears as if saying…

'Don't cry. It's over.'

"Ren… Thank you… I love you very, very much…"

'But Hao's right. I'm just a dog.' Ren thought as Pirika notices that sad look in the puppy's face.

"Ren… I'll wait even if it takes forever… I'll wait until you become a human again…" Pirika whispers again making Ren look at her at once.

'Did she hear me? No it can't be… she knows.' Ren said making that cute puppy noise.

From outside the room Hao was listening, he was still injured physically but the injuries in his heart are even worse than what you can see outside.

"I'm sorry Pirika. I hope you could have it in your heart to forgive me… I didn't mean to hurt you… gomen nasai." Hao muttered and with that he started to chant something under his breath.

----------

"Look Horo-kun." Tamao said noticing the Diamant turning crimson then pink…

"What about it?" Horohoro asked.

"Another spell was broken." Tamao answered.

"Really how cute."

-------

Meanwhile Pirika can't believe what she was seeing, Ren… the human… in the flesh was in front of him.

"Pirika… the curse?" Ren muttered quite shocked too.

"Ren!" Pirika screamed suddenly embracing Ren.

"I love you" Ren whispered on her hair as he hugs her too.

"Me too. I love you." Pirika answered as they slowly moved apart.

That's when they realized how each other looked like…

Ren turned back into a human from being a dog… meaning he's butt naked!

While Pirika just realized that her struggle with Hao had caused her blouse to be torn and pulled…

Ren instantly turned around blushing a lot, so as Pirika.

"You mean… it's alright even if I… accidentally… you know…" Ren said recalling the times he spent back when he was a dog.

"No. I forgive you. It's not your fault. It was my ignorance. Besides that's only normal once I've become your wife."

"Really?" Ren asked. He was still facing the other side.

"Do you like that?"

"I love that… a lot."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen now? I think I can see the silver lining in this dark cloud please watch out for the YohxAnna after this… and after that the ending…

Thank you for reading

Please review…

Thank you.


	9. nine ladies dancing

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King… sorry Micelle is just a fic writer and NOT the real genius behind the anime…

HoroxTamao is okay

RenxPiri's fine too

What's left is YohxAnna because Anna is still not herself.

Not let this chapter begin…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Yoh was looking out of the window of his room thinking about things. He heard the good news Horohoro sent them and as soon as the two return to Funbari they'll all bring everyone back to normal and finally the Diamant shall be returned to the Asakura temple for safe-keeping.

There were a lot of thoughts inside his mind right now, the Diamant, Tamao and Horohoro planning to get married, and finally Ren and Pirika also planning to go to China… but there's only one thought that bothers him the most.

He looked at the sleeping Anna inside, lying on the futon quietly like a little angel so peaceful and gentle at his sight.

He then sighed.

"I miss the old Anna." Yoh muttered looking at her.

With that Anna's eyes slowly opened waking up at the sight of Yoh.

"Yoh, are you staring at me while I'm asleep?" Anna asked while sitting up.

"Sorry. I can't help it…" he smiled childishly, "you're really beautiful."

Anna blushed at the comment.

"I sense something's bothering you. What is it?" Anna asked.

"You can look into my mind to know that. You should not ask anymore."

"I know but I just want to ask… I don't want to look into your mind without permission." Anna said.

Yoh just looked at the girl.

"Ja! I should prepare breakfast now." Anna decided as she stood up.

Yoh just follow her with her gaze and as soon as she left Amidamaru appeared beside him.

"You really missed her a lot, huh Master Yoh?"

Yoh looked down looking at his hands calloused by all the trainings he had endure.

"Yeah… and I know how I can get her back."

------

Anna prepared a very delicious breakfast for Yoh and placed it all in a tray planning to give it to him.

"Where is he Amidamaru?" Anna asked meeting the ghost.

"Miss Anna master Yoh is training." The ghost answered.

"Before breakfast! Is he killing himself?" Anna then hurriedly went at back where she saw Yoh carrying those heavy weights.

She placed the tray on the porch's floor and went to Yoh giving him a towel.

"Please Yoh eat your breakfast first before training." Anna begged.

"I don't want to eat. I'm training first!" Yoh said smiling at her.

Anna was confused, she knows he's hungry and yet the delicious aroma from the tray didn't even tempt him.

"Please Yoh… you should eat." Anna insisted, while her eyes still looked like pleading to him.

"I don't want to. You said that you wanted me to train as hard as I can so I can be the strongest. What happened to that Anna I knew?" Yoh said looking at the weight.

"But Yoh… are you saying that I should be mean to you again. I don't want that to happen. Do you?" she asked.

"Look into my heart and you'll see." Yoh said as he stares at Anna's dark eyes.

Anna read his mind, seeing that he really missed the bossy, arrogant, compelling and strong Anna. Though he liked the Anna now… there is still that hint of hard-to-get attitude in the old Anna that he really adores.

"I don't want to go back." Anna said as she bows a bit.

"Okay, if you don't want to then I won't force you. Let's have breakfast then…" Yoh said gesturing Anna to go ahead towards the food on the tray.

Anna smiled, thinking that was already over.

"Sure. Then after that you could really start training." Anna said considering what Yoh want to do.

-------

Anna then started to clean up the plates after they ate, she didn't heard anything from Yoh for a while.

She then decided to collect their dirty clothes and so she headed upstairs.

When she passed by Ren's room in the onsen she started to hear voices, recognizing that one of the voices came from Yoh she stopped for a while.

"So you do really miss her?' Ren's voice sounded from inside the room.

Anna knows that it's not good to eavesdrop but she couldn't resist…

"Actually… I can't argue with her but I can't take the old Anna from my mind."

"But aren't you happy? Anna's nicer now." Ren said as Anna nod.

"But it's still not the same. It's like having a complete stranger with the same face. Can you understand?"

"Actually I can't."

"Okay imagine this. Let's say you don't know Hao..." Ren growled a bit when he mentioned that, "calm down this is just an example."

"Okay." Ren said in a rather harsh tone.

"Okay like I said, let's say you don't know Hao then he kidnapped me and threw me far, far away. While I'm trying to get home Hao runs my life for a while.'

"Creepy… It's like having a totally different Yoh."

"See my point! That's exactly how I feel." Yoh shouted.

Anna's heart suddenly shattered as she heard that, she can't believe that all this time… Yoh felt that she was a total stranger.

Her shaking legs slowly started to walk backwards quietly making not even the slightest noise. Her eyes are opened wide. She still can't believe what she just heard up until now.

She quickly ran down, without even Yoh and Ren noticing it.

She went to the room where the TV was and sat in the corner. There she cuddled up and started to cry.

"What did I do wrong? How will he love me?" Anna muttered as her tears quickly gush down form her eyes.

"See I told you, you have to be ruthless…" a voice in her head say. She knew it was her other self locked up by the Diamant's power.

"But…but Yoh never liked me when I am like that?"

"Yeah but he doesn't like you being like this either." It snapped back.

"What should I do then?" Anna asked.

"Then you should be both at once. Be gentle and kind sometimes but be strong too when the situation needs Me." the other Anna said.

Anna thought for a while, her eyes are still crying and she doesn't know what can help her stop.

"How in the world can I do that?" Anna muttered.

--------

Outside Pirika was already hanging some of her brother's clothes so that Ren could use some of them when his stock of clothes in the onsen runs out.

Pirika was humming a happy tune as she does that probably still in bliss due to the fact that Ren was now a human being.

"I'm almost finished here. One basket to go." She said as she wipes her sweat.

"May I help you?" a familiar voice suddenly interrupted. She was shaken upon hearing that.

When Pirika looked at where the voice came from she was even more shocked to see that her guess was right.

It was Yoh's twin brother… yup it was Hao!

"Hao? Why are you here?" Pirika asked her hands seemingly in defensive position.

Hao suddenly bowed down in front of her as Pirika just blinks.

"Gomen nasai!" Hao said to her.

"What?"

Hao then stood straight again.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry I'll never do that again. I'm happy for you and Ren now. Promise!" Hao assured.

Pirika breathe in for a while and exhaled sharply.

"Are you telling the truth?" Pirika asked.

"How can I prove it to you?"

Pirika then started to think sternly,

"Okay!" Pirika announced, "you can start by helping me out here." Pirika said with a wink.

"Will Ren be angry?"

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot about that… well…you can just disappear when he's coming." Pirika said with a giggle.

"Why are you nice to me?" Hao suddenly asked before their work begin,

"You should've known by now…you're my friend."

"Oh yeah…" Hao said as he helps her in her work.

---------

Yoh noticed Anna's quietness for the whole day. Though she continued to serve them she was awfully quiet. He occasionally talks to her but she just answers and then keeps quiet again. Finally at the end of the day Yoh finally decided to confronts Anna.

"Anna." Yoh called as Anna was preparing their futon.

"Hmm? Do you want something?" Anna asked.

"Anything wrong?" Yoh asked.

Anna suddenly stood up, her eyes vanishing from the shadows of her hair.

Yoh was just looking at her.

Then with that she suddenly slapped Yoh with her right hand really hard. It was so hard that Yoh moved a bit wit the impact.

"Anna!" Yoh said as he looks back at her again, his smile in full bloom.

"You know what's wrong? You made me cook dinner again. Tomorrow! It's your turn… and you didn't train quite hard today… you must double your weights tomorrow. Dump your clothes in the bin tomorrow I forgot to wash them today. Understand?" Anna ordered as her eyes looking as vigorous as before.

Yoh smiled even bigger this time, hugging the girl in front of him.

"You're back!" Yoh shouted happily as he starts to do a happy dance.

"Well I think it's about time already."

"Anna. You just don't know how happy I am?"

Anna then sighed.

"Idiot."

"You're really back." He shouted hugging her again.

"Actually I broke the spell myself. I don't need the Diamant anymore… because I'm back to normal."

"You're really great! That's why I love you even more!" Yoh declared.

"That's why I'm the best wife for the Shaman King." Anna smirked.

Yoh then calmed down a bit, he knew he was not the greatest Shaman in the world and there was uncertainty whether he'll be the Shaman King or not.

And Anna knew everything that he thought.

She then stepped closer to him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Yoh opened his eyes in shock, but they slowly softened until it gradually closed.

However before Yoh could fully enjoy the kiss Anna let go at once.

"I thought you're back then why did you…?"

"I broke the spell myself so that means I could turn into any Anna I want. That way you'll not miss any of them. I am me… " Anna said.

Yoh then smiled happily at her, even being more amazed at the things she could do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay the ending on the next chapter!

I hope you like this story…

Thank you for reading!

Thank you for reading! Thank you for reading! Thank you for reading! Thank you for reading!

And please, please, please pretty please review…

Thank you!


	10. 10 a big fat hen

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, the characters and the anime name are a copyright of the respective owner… and the real creator of Shaman King is a man not a girl named Micelle… but the plot is mine... You can bet the farm on that.

So here's the last chapter…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

After a few months… everyone finally went back to normal. They all then reunited for the day when Tamao would bring the Diamant back to Master Mikihisa.

"I'm very sorry Master. I didn't mean to." Tamao muttered as she bows down very low.

"That's okay Tamao… we forgive you but I don't know about them." Mikihisa said pointing behind her.

Tamao then turned seeing everyone behind her… everyone… Ryu and his gang, Yoh and Anna, Lyserg, Manta, Faust, Chocolove, Ren and Pirika, Jun and Pai Long, and finally Horohoro.

Tamao then knelt and bowed down in front of them, her eyes starting to cry now.

"I'm very sorry. I hope you could forgive me…" Tamao whispered as the tears fell into the ground.

"Of course we can." Anna finally spoke making Tamao lift her gaze to her.

"Really… even if…"

"Just don't do it again." Anna reprimanded.

Tamao then stood up seeing everyone smile at her happily.

"I will… because now I know that no amount of power can teach me how to really be strong and how to stand for myself. I could do that on my own." Tamao said as Jun gives her a smile of approval.

Jun then took a glance at Pai Long who suddenly blushed a lot and looked away shyly.

Jun the giggled recalling what happened on the exact day the Diamant's spell was broken.

_Jun's memory:_

I was still a baby that time… and I remembered Pai Long taking good care of me…

He was the one who fed me, gives me a bath and even tucks me in at night.

Funny… I never thought a corpse like him can give so much affection like what he just did.

One day he gave me a bath again like what he usually does…

"Hope you like the water miss Jun." he said with a gentle smile on his face.

Because I'm just a baby then I suddenly splashed the water making him wet too.

Then I stopped, hoping I didn't make him angry.

But I was wrong… because my mischievousness was answered by some laughter.

So I laughed with him too…

Then suddenly I felt a warm, burning feeling in my body… with that I started to cry and Pai Long just got really worried about me.

"What's happening Miss Jun?" I heard Pai Long asked but I just continued crying… something's burning me from the inside.

I heard traces of his voice but slowly it faded, everything around me seemed like spinning around, making me very dizzy… but in an instant…

It stopped.

I can hear the water from the bath tub running down and splashing on the bathroom's tiled floor. I then looked at Pai Long again being confused by the way he was looking at me.

He was covering his eyes with his hands but I can still see his eyes peeking out in between the fingers.

Then with that I thought… "Can it be?" I uttered in my mind as I look down…

And I was correct… from the clear water I saw my body…

Back to normal again!

Of course it was overwhelming going back to what age I really am but then I snapped when I remembered who was on the bathroom with me.

I glared at Pai Long and ordered him to get out at once.

The kiyonshi was obedient… though he in a comic way he went out at once.

After a moment when Pai Long walked out… I can't help to smile.

I then shook my head and just giggled.

Feeling a bit cheerful that I ended up with Pai Long…

_End of memory_

"How about living with the Asakura again?" Yoh suddenly offered.

But to his surprise Tamao shook her head.

"Arigatou Master Yoh but I can't accept that. You see I already agreed to live with another person." Tamao answered shyly.

"Who?" Manta asked.

Tamao then looked at Horohoro and extended her hand Horohoro then took it and kissed it chivalrously.

"You mean Tamao's going to be a part of the family now. Is that true Oniichan?" Pirika asked energetically.

"Of course!" Horohoro shouted.

"Three cheers for Horohoro and Tamao!" Ryu shouted.

"Hooray!" His gang shouted back.

---------

_Manta's memory:_

I was getting very hungry after a while…

Being stuck inside the library isn't as good as I thought.

"Do you want some sandwich? I have some here in my bag. I prepared them myself." The girl beside me said.

I then looked at her, that cute little smile, that black hair that shines when some light passed by them… she's really beautiful.

As I found myself staring at her I can't seem to help but blush.

"Do I have something in my face?" she asked, making me snap.

"Oh nothing." I said then with that I started to eat the sandwich she gave me.

Like I was saying… being stuck in the library is really hard…

Good thing I have Kurenai as company.

She talks to me whenever I started to get bored and even if I know I'm starting to sound like a know-it-all she doesn't mind… she said she likes to learn a lot of things too.

I really think I'm beginning to like her…

But I know that she will never like a guy like me…

I then started to take a nap, not realizing what is happening around me…

Then when I woke up I found myself lying on her lap as she sleeps with her back against the cold door.

I didn't stood up and let her know that I'm awake yet for if I make any sudden movements I'll surely wake her too…

And besides… I was kindda enjoying this position.

I just stared at her as she sleeps like an angel, when I felt her eyes twitch and started to open I immediately pretended to sleep again.

"Good thing he's still sleeping." She said as I peeked at her seeing her smile.

She then rolled her eyes to the door knobs and when I looked at it I saw the ice starting to melt already and in now time we'll surely be free…

She then started to look sad.

"I'm very happy to be with you Manta," she started as I listened well, "even for a short time. Thank you. I know I would still see you but you'll surely not notice me."

'How can I not notice a girl like you?' I asked in my head.

"But I'm gonna be happy even from watching and gazing at you form afar. I'm going to treasure this day… until the end of time… I love you Manta." She said as she planted a soft kiss on my cheeks.

I stopped myself from waking up but I can't control myself from turning into deep red… hope she didn't noticed that.

My heart was beating rapidly as if I'm going to explode…

She likes me! She really likes me!

And I like her too… but I'm still confused, why does she say that I'm not going to see her again?

With that she started to sing…

It was a beautiful hymn; comforting I and making me feel like I'm already in heaven…

Her voice was so lovely…

And in no time… I fell asleep again…with her enchanting lullaby.

_End of memory_

"Who are you looking for Manta?" Yoh noticed his midget friend looking a bit depressed ever since he came back from being locked in the library all night.

"Nothing… I just remembered her again." Manta whispered, sighing heavily.

"Kurenai? The girl you told me about?"

"Yes. If it wasn't for her I'll surely be cursed too like the rest. Being trapped in the library saved me from the Diamant." Manta said.

"You should thank her." Yoh suggested.

"I really want to… I want to let her now how I feel about her too. But she disappeared when I woke up… and the library door unlocked and opened." Manta explained.

"Don't worry… you'll see her… everything will work out in the end." Yoh said cheerfully.

"Thank you… and I hope that happens very soon." Manta supposed.

From afar though Kurenai… I mean Kororo was looking at Manta while sitting on her master's shoulder.

--------------

So the madness was over and everything went back to normal… from a distance sat Hao looking at everyone as they look very happy again.

"So that's the story of how the Diamant turned everyone's life upside down and how love conquered all… hope you like this little story of ours… now how does it end… oh right… and so never again will the Diamant turn everything around for its powers will be safeguarded from now until the next generations… well that depends…" Hao said as his lips curved into an evil grin.

'Stop that already Hao… the story is finish.' Micelle (me?) said as she (I) approaches Hao.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Micelle: I hope you like this weird fic of mine… than you very much for reading and for all the reviews… please give a final review on this one… I'm very sorry too about the typographical errors you have encountered here… gomen nasai… I'm really, really, really sorry.

Hao: Now you see how humans are such imbeciles…

Micelle: why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the Izumo or something…

Hao: (pretends he didn't hear that) Please support me and tell her to make a fic dedicated to me!

Micelle: T.T …


End file.
